Various systems exist for attaching objects to structures. However, each of these systems have prerequisites regarding what portion, types, and/or constructions of structures they may be successfully employed on. Hence there is always a need for additional options to fill the gaps in application types left by existing systems.
Embodiments of the present invention provide improvements to existing systems, as well as solutions for scenarios left unresolved by existing systems.